Girl Meets The Inside Of Maya's Heart
by GMW lover4783
Summary: It's been six years since Maya Hart ran away, Riley and Lucas are married, Farkle's a writer, Lucas Is a veterinarian, Riley's a vounteer, Zay's a football coach at John Quincy Adams High school. What happens when Lucas and Farkle find something that could lead them to Maya? Join Riley, Lucus, Farkle, amd Zay as they travel to L.A with the hope that they find Maya.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

This Is my first story, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer- I don't own Girl Meets World or It's characters.

Prologue

Maya's pov.

I did It. I made the biggest mistake of my life. At the time I thought It was the right thing to do, but I realized It wasn't the worst thing to do ethier. Instead of facing my problem I walked In the other direction and avoided them.

After a year they got worse, I started doing things that made them worse. I cut for a while but I quit. Eventually they got got so bad, that I decided to do the next thing I could think of. I decided to run away.

That's right, I ran away. I left because I thought It was the next best thing. I was wrong. I thought I could forget about my past, start over, but I was wrong. At least I thought I was. The minute I left I regretted it. I regretted leaving Josh, Shawn, my mom, and Riley. I know what you're thinking. Why did I leave my best friend Riley, who I promised to take on the world with. Well, I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought everyone would just be better off without me. I don't know how or why that idea came to mind, but it did.

These problems that I ran away from, still haunt me everyday of my life. Just like leaving my friends and the people that always said they were my family. I thought that I could run away from everything that I felt was threatening me. I thought I could forget everything and just bury the past. That day changed me, and I try my absolute best to forget it. I learned that In this crazy world, you can't just expect the things that has happened to you just go away. You have to face them sometime, even If that "sometime" wasn't the time you thought you would face It.


	2. Chapter 2: Life Without Maya

Disclaimer - I do not own Girl Meets World or its characters

Chapter 1: Life Without Maya

Riley's pov.

It had been nearly eight years ago when my best friend ran away. At first they thought she was kidnapped, but over time they relised she ran away. Now at 25, we already took on the world.

I was walking to the library to read to a group of kids when I saw a glimps of brown shaggy hair In a store I past. I walked in knowing exactly who I was looking for. I passed Isles two and three and four, and there stood the one and only Farkle minkus. He was reading a lable of a can of peas. Alots happend over the years to us. Farkle wrote a book discribing what money can do to people and his life experiences about money. Two weeks after Maya ran away he and Lucas had set up a website to find her. They check It everyday, for people's Information that maybe about her. Lucas and I had gotten maried a year ago. I vounteer at library's and schools to read to kids. Lucas Is a veterinarian. We live across my parents apartment. They still live In the same one.

My dad's still a teacher at John Quincy Adams, and my mom's still a damn good lawyer.

I walked over to Farkle. "Well , well, well, look who we have here." I said making Farkle jump a little.

"Riley! Don't do that to me!" I was reading something."

" Uhhh Farkle?"

"yeah?"

"Your reading a can of peas."

Farkle then looked up at me. I started laughing unable to hold it in anymore.

"Oh shut up Riley, he said as he to started laughing. "Don't you have to be at the library to read to some kids or something?"

"Oh yeah! I was actually on my way there."

"Well, let me do my shopping, and you go read, ok?"

Smiling back at him, I replyed "ok then, I'll see you later." I turned around, heading for the door but he stopped me.

"Oh, and Riley? Could you tell Lucas to meet me at my place? We need to check the website, we forgot to do it this morning."

"Uh, yeah...sure I'll tell him." At this point I wanted to walk out as fast as I could.

I hated it when they mentioned anything about Maya. I tried to protend like nothing happend for years, but I slowly started to let go of her. I haven't done it quite yet, but I still try to let go of the past.

I was trailed out of my thoughts when I heard a cellphone ring. I looked up, It was Farkle's.

"Hello?...Oh,hey... yeah she's right here...ok..yeah sure." Farkle handed the phone over to me."It's Lucas" he whispered to me.

I gave him a confused look before I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?...oh,It's dead...yeah, that's fine...no, I'm sure they want mined...alright see you then...ok bye."

"What did he have to say?" Farkle asked as i gave him the phone.

"Oh, he just got off work early, and he wanted to watch me read to the kids." Lucas used to watch me read to the kids all the time, but he couldn't do it anymore because the time to read to the kids went back an hour, and he usually works during that hour.

"Why did they let him off early?"

"Because he took an extra hour yesturday, to show someone around the building."

"Ok, well he wants you to come check the website out tonight whenever you get the chance."

"Uh, I really should be getting to the library now." I said as an excuse to get out of the store. I pointed my right thumb at the door while walking backwards. Turning around I started power walking to the door.

"Think about it Riley!" I heard right before the door shut.

"Oh Maya." I mumbled, while looking up at the cloudless blue sky. "Why did you do It? Why did you leave us?... why did you leave me?"


	3. Chapter 3: Little KC

Disclaimer- I Don't own Girl Meets World or It's characters.

Chapter 2: Little K.C

Lucas pov.

I sat down In the bay window In the library , reading the book that we read when assigned us to that project. We learned how to connect with the world that day. Me and Riley talked for hours. That was the day I told her I wanted to be a veterinarian.

"Lucas." I turned at the sound of my name.

"Riley." I replied while standing up and reaching for a kiss.

"Ewwwwww." The group of kids said In usion.

Riley started laughing. "Ok, you kids ready to go on an adventure?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

As Riley picked a book off the shelf, a little girl got up from the front, and walked over to me.

"What's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"K.C." She mumbled back. Looking down she brushed her bare foot across the floor. "Can I sit here?"

"Yeah. I'm Lucas. She sat down right next to me In the window. All these kids are orfans and were brought to the library twice a week. Riley was usually the one who read to them. "You know what? I think I know you...I do. You used ask to be tickled everytime I came here to watch Riley read to you. Wow...you've gotten so big, how old are you?"

"This many." She held up seven fingers with a big smile. Her smile disappeared. I'm the oldest out of everybody In here. She looked down at the ground. I'm too old to be adopted. Most of the younger kids get adopted all the time. I reached for her and sat her on my lap.

"Oh K.C, you'll get adopted someday. Somewhere out there Is a family just waiting for someone like you to love."

"You promise?" She looked up into my eyes. Something about her just made me smile all the time. Something clicked inside me, like the way me and Riley did. It just felt right to be around her. A sudden urge to protect her surfaced In me.

"The end." I met Riley's eyes. She smiled at me and K.C.

"Alright kids, I hope you had fun on this adventure, and I'll see you boy's and girl's next week for a brand new one!"

"Yay!" As they all jumped up and down, Riley made her way over to us.

"You guys ok?" she asked as I stood up sill holding K.C.

"Yeah, where fine. You?"

"Yep. Hey K.C, you feeling better this week? I know you had a bit of a cold during the last few times I read to the other kids."

"Yeah." She looked down.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"K.C sweetie, we have to go now." An older women had walked up to us.

I was laying In our bed thinking about K.C. "Hey Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about adopting K.C?" As she stared at me, I turned to face her.

"Well...yeah...I like the Idea. I've been thinking about having kids for a while now to.

"Yeah, me too...I think we should adopt her."

"Yeah, I think we should.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this to your favorite stories.

Someone asked If there was going to be a update schedule and I'm going to try and update every week. Maybe on Friday or Saturday, but I'm not sure yet because schools starting soon, so I'll have to get back to you on the update day.

please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Website Search

**Disclaimer- I do not own Girl Meets World or it's characters.**

 **Chapter Three:Website search**

 **Riley's pov.**

"Hello?" I had just been woken up by my cellphone.

"Uhh Riley?" I think you and Lucas need to get over here."

"Why? What's the problom?"

"Just get over here, fast." I heard a beep, which meant that he hung up.

"Lucas." I whispered. "Lucas, come on get up."

"What?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Farkle wants us to stop at his place, he said to get there fast."

"What's he want?" He asked, this time with his eyes open.

"I don't know, he only said to get there fast, so come on, get up."

"Ok." He replied after sitting up.

I got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. By the time I got out, Lucas was sitting on the end of the bed tying his left shoe lace.

"You ready?" He looked up at me.

"Yeah, let's hit the road." I grabed the car keys on the bedside table and walked through the house toward the front door.

"McDonald's?" Lucas asked me as he opened the front door.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ok then, let's go."

 **Time break**

"Alright Farkle this better be Important." I heard Lucas say before throwing the keys on the dinning table. We followed Farkle to his room and he sat down in his black desk chair and started typing on his laptop.

"I couldn't get a hold of Zay but I left a message. I think he has a game today." Farkle continued to type on the laptop.

Zay was a football coach at John Quincy Adams. Auggie wants to join the team.

"Ok, look what I found on the website about this woman."

I started walking backward slowly. "Riley don't you dare walk out that door." Farkle turned to me. "This could be a breakthrough Riley."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this." I walked out of the room. I didn't go with lucas to check the website with Farkle that night. I just... I don't know, I guess I'm not ready to dig up Maya and the past yet.

"Riley please. she's your best friend!" Farkle shouted.

"Was!" I shouted back as I walked back Into the room. "She obviously doesn't want to be found!" At this point I was In tears.

"Riley." Lucas replied softly. "It'll be alright. She's just lost right now...and so are you." Lucas walked over and hugged me as I cried In his shoulder.

"Lucas, I-I miss her." He hugged me tighter. Farkle was sitting patiently as Lucas walked me over to him. He sat me In the chair next to Farkle.

"Ok, so I found some Information that someone posted on the website and It has a number and her name which Is May Hurlen. listen to what It saids. "I'm advertising this for a friend, he has a apartment for rent If you've been looking for a place, please call the number above. If you are close then here's the address, apartment number 312 C at Grins building.

"Is that her profile?" Lucas pointed to a picture of a little girl holding a puppy.

"Yeah, I'll read what It saids. Farkle clicked on the picture and began reading. "I lived In New York untill I was seventeen. Then I moved to L.A by the time I was nineteen. I went to school at John Quincy Adams In New York, and went to college for two years here for Art. I'm now twenty five. For art purposes I was told to have a online profile."

"That sounds a lot like maya" Lucas looks at me then back at the laptop. "Does it say anything about her address or something?"

"No, It just saids she lives In L.A."

"We can call that number." I suggested, already pulling my phone out.

"Ok, I'll read It off.

After putting the number In, we all stood up and formed a circle around the phone. I put It on speaker just before the answering machine came In. "Hey, Clay Gabson here, sorry I can't talk right now, If this Is about the apartment please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you on It. Beeeep"

I hung up. "Ok, so here's what we do, we fly to L.A and look for that apartment. Once we get there, we ask this Clay guy where we would find May Hurlen, and then go there. Alright? Alright, let's go."

I walked out of the room, slightly smiling at the shocked looks they had as I walked. "Maya I will find you, and when I do, I'll be ready."

 **Thank you to the people who reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't update on the days I said I would, I'll try to update on Friday but If not, then saturday. Please review, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Have A Safe Flight

**Disclaimer-I do not own Girl Meets World or it's characters.**

 **Chapter four: Have a safe flight**

 **Farkle's pov**

I sat next to Riley. Lucas and Zay sat in the seats behind us.

"You ok?" Riley turned from the window.

"What?" sorry, I was thinking.

"I asked If you were ok."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little worried that's all."

"We all are Riley, we all are."

Riley turned to look out the window as the pilot announced we were taking off.

I turned around to face lucas.

"Is she ok? He whispered.

"Yeah, she said she's fine."

"Yeah well you can't alway's believe what she say's about what she's feeling."

"I know. Just try and get some sleep, we got about four hours before we get there."

"Alright."

I heard a soft snore and turned to see Riley. She had her head leaned on the window asleep. I smiled at her. I took out the thin blanket she brought and covered her up with It.

"Sweet dreams Riley." I whispered In her ear.

I stayed awake for about an hour before I fell asleep.

 **Time Break**

"Farkle...Farkle, wake up were almost there." I heard Riley say.

"They just announced that we were landing soon." Lucas had put his hand on my shoulder trying to shake me awake.

"Alright I'm up. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up straightening my seat and ready to get off as soon as they announced we could.

 **Time Break**

 **Farkle's pov.**

"Now what?" asked Zay as we walked out of the airport.

"Now, we find a cab." Lucas, already waving his hand to hail a cab over to us had said.

Riley's being quiet. "You nervous?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you?" She asked me as she turned to face me.

"Yeah."

"Guys, you coming?" I turned to face Lucas. Zay was In the front of the cab, and Lucas was In the back. I let Riley In first before I got In and shut the door after I did so.

I looked In the rearview mirror. "Driver, take us to the Grins Building please.

 **Thank you for the reviews. This chapter's actually on time, I'll try to keep making it on time to ;). Please continue to review, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Clay Gabson

**Disclaimer- I do not own Girl Meets World or it's character's**

 **Chapter five: Meeting Clay Gabson**

 **Riley's pov.**

"Ding." The elevator door opened. We all walked out making a left turn toward Clay's apartment.

"Right here." Farkle held up a piece of paper with the address in front of the apatment door.

"Well...knock," I said a little worried.

He knocked three times before a 27 year old opened the door. He had black shaggy hair which was sticking in different directions. He rubbed his eyes, you could tell he was sleeping.

"Yeah?" He asked in the middle of a yawn. Look if this is about the apartment, I already have somebody-"

"This isn't about the apartment." Lucas crossed his arms and Zay did the same.

"Could we maybe come in?" I steped in front of Lucas.

He sighed with annoyance before he opened the door all the way, allowing us to come in.

"Thanks." I stood as Zay plopped down on the couch with Lucas and Farkle.

"What do you guys want?"

"Where looking for someone, and we think you can help us." I crossed my arms eyeing Clay.

"Alright. Who are you looking for then?"

"May Hurlen, have her address?" Lucas stood up with me.

"Why?" Clay gave us a good look before crossing his arms.

"Thats none of your business." Zay chimed in. Thats for us to know and for you to find out."

"Excuse me?" You think you can just come into my home asking for one of my good friends address and tell me that it's not my business to know why? If you think I'm going to just give some stangers her address, you've lost your minds!"

"Oh, where not stangers, trust me." Farkle stood up. " We can't explain it right now because if we do and May turns out to be who where looking for, then it'll ruin our only chance of finding OUR best friend!"

"If you know her, then tell me something only she would tell someone close to her.'

There was a moment of silence as I walked up to Clay. I whispered In his ear and when I steped back, I crossed my arms and waited to see his reaction.

"W-what?" Clay was shocked.

"You heard me."

"How-"

"like Farkle said, where not strangers." I crossed my arms again. "Now, are you going to give us the address or not?"

Clay only broke out of his trance enough to grab a sheet of paper and write the address. "Uh...here." He handed it to me, still in his trance.

"Thanks." I grabed the handle and opened the door. "Oh, and don't even think about telling anybody we were here."

 **Hope everyone had a good holiday weekend, I know I did. I also know that I am difinitely ready for this weekend ;) Thank you, as always, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Done Taking On The World?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Girl Meets World or it's characters.**

 **chapter 6: Done taking on the world?**

 **Zay's pov.**

"Here's your room key's." The lady behind the desk gave Lucas our hotel room key's.

"Thanks." I heard Lucas say before he walked over to Riley and Farkle. He handed us our key's before saying, "get some sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

 **Time Break**

 **Zay's pov.**

Farkle slept on the floor, while I slept in the bed that night. He let me have it, although I have no idea why. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Maya. Like, what her reaction would be like when she opens her door. Or what kind of life she has without us. Or what her job is like, and whether or not she's dating that Clay guy.

I keep thinking that this is a dream, but it's not. I don't know how many times I've pinched myself today trying to wake up.

Before Maya ran away she used to date Josh. One night they went to a college party together. Even though Maya was still in high school Josh invited her. They came back drunk and said they barely remembered anything afterwards. That was about two months before she ran away. Josh is a cop now. I don't know if Riley's told him about Maya or not, but we haven't heard from him since the day Maya left.

Josh still talks to Cory and Topanga but he never comes by Riley and Lucas's place or anything. Riley saids he calls her on her birthday every year but she saids he doesn't talk to her long.

Right before we left, Riley said she told her parents to call Josh about Maya. I'm not sure if they did or if he's just not interested in finding her.

All of these things have been running through my head ever since I found out about Maya and I can't seem to get them out. Normally I would think about football games and coaching the players but Maya's taken over my mind at this point.

I'm worried about her running away again when she knows we've found her. I'm worried about how Riley will take it if she does runaway again.

Hoping that Farkle's still awake I call his name. "Hey Farkle? You awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake. Can't sleep, You?"

"No. Are you thinking about her to?"

"Yeah."

I heard noises before the bedside tables lamp came on. Farkle sat down in a nearby chair and I sat up. "Do you think things are going to turn out ok?"

"I don't know."

Me and Farkle had become good friends over the years. We've put everything bad thats happened behind us.

"It's times like this when I think were not done with the world yet." Farkle looked up at me from the ground, looking for my reaction.

"I feel the same way. We don't know what to expect yet, and the world just keeps throwing obstacles at us."

"Yeah...I don't think any of of us are done with the world, not yet anyway. Riley always says she is, but I think this whole thing with Maya has kept her from actually trying to mess with the real world. I think she's been trying to avoid every obstacle that's been thrown at her ever since Maya left. I mean, sure she married Lucas but she's still never been the same "Riley" after Maya left."

I stared at Farkle, shocked to hear what he had said. "I agree." There was a silence for about five minutes before I had enough courage to ask Farkle this. "Do you think will actually find her or that...It'll be a dead end?"

"I don't know anymore. I don't know."

 **I couldn't update yesterday but I did today. I'm very excited for you readers to read my next chapter! It's short so I think I'm going to post two chapters next update. Oh, and I'm sorry for most of the chapters being short, I've got a few other chapters already written but I'll try to make the future ones longer. Thanks. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Blast From The Past

**Disclaimer- I do not own Girl Meets World or it's characters**

 **chapter seven: A blast from the past**

 **Rileys pov.**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I turned to the bedside table which had a clock reading 8:07. For a moment I had forgotten all my worries and problems, but when I turned to see Lucas, it all came flooding back. Instead of seeing a peaceful face, I saw worry, regret, and even some fear. I turned away and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maya." I whispered. Where going to find her today. I bolted straight up and digged in my suitcase for some clothes, waking up Lucas on the way.

"Huh?...Riley?"

"Yeah?"

Lucas began to sit up, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you-" his eyes grew wide as he turned to the clock. He to had bolted out of bed and started searching through his suitcase for something to ware.

I went to the bathroom and started with my makeup. Lucas walked in to brush his teeth after I was done. A few minutes later we heard a knock on the door.

"One second!" I yelled.

I was puting my shoes on just as Lucas walked out. I looked up at him. He had toothpaste all over his shirt. "Uh...Lucas?" I tried to hold in my laugh by covering my mouth.

"What?...What's so funny?"

I pointed at his shirt and he looked down. He groaned as he went over to his suitcase and looked for another shirt.

I stood up, forgetting what I was doing. I looked back at Lucas. He had changed his shirt and was stuffing the dirty one back in his suitcase just as another knock was heard.

"Oh! I forgot." Expecting to see Zay and Farkle at the door, I unlocked it.

"Where almost done, just gi-." There stood the one person I didn't expect to see. "What are you doing here?" I was shocked.

"I want to help."

 **I am SO sorry I have not updated in a while. I was taking care of a very sick family member and I didn't have time to update or write anything. Another chapter will be posted soon. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fighting

**Disclaimer- I do not own Girl Meets World or it's characters.**

 **chapter eight: Fighting**

 **Lucas pov.**

Rileys outburst made me turn toward her.

"I want to help."

I know that voice. I would know it anywhere. We bonded during me and the rest of the gangs high school years. Right now, I wanted to kill him for what he did to us.

I practically ran to the door. I gently pushed Riley out of the way. "You" I growled.

"Lucas." Riley tried pulling me back. "Please. Please just calm down."

"Riley, you know what he did, and he has to pay." I say as I begin to raise my fist. Riley sees this and steps between us.

"Lucas stop. I know what he did but that doesn't give you the right to decide whether he needs to be punished or not. Whether you like it or not he's still family." Riley looked at him and smiled."And he's still my uncle."

"Hey Riley."

"Hey uncle Josh."

"How the hell did you find us.?!" I looked striaght into his eyes, trying to calm myself down.

"I was invited." He said as Riley pulled him in. She pointed at the door. I shut it and turned back to Josh.

"What do you mean you were invited?"Josh looked at Riley. I groaned. "Ok Riley, now would be a good time for an explanation."

"I wanted to give him a chance to redeem himself, and besides that I didn't think he'd actually show up." she said as she glared at Josh.

"Riley! He left us, he left ALL of us eight years ago!"

"I know what he did!" Riley was in tears. "I still think he deserves a chance." She saids as she looks down. She turns to Josh. "I want to forgive you, I really do."

"I know Riley. I'm really sorry. Josh turned to me."I just couldn't stay there after she ran away. Everything that involved you four constanaly reminded me of her. I couldn't move on from her. I tried so many times. So...I left."

There was a silence for about five minutes. All of us stealing glances at each other.

"Look, if you guys don't want me here then I can go back."

"Yeah, I think maybe you should." I said as I pointed at the door.

"Lucas!" Riley grabbed Joshs arm after she looked at me for a split second. "Don't go Josh. Please, just stay here. We need your help."

I glared at him as he fought his way away from Riley.

"Uncle Josh please...we need you to, even If he doesn't act like it. She looked back at me. "Please Lucas. Please."

"I looked back and forth between Riley and Josh.

"Come on Lucas, just give him a chance."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine"

"Yay!" I turn toward a jumping Riley. I couldn't help it, a smile had already began to creep at the corners of my mouth.

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I was so caught up with school and I had to help and work at my house so I didn't even have time to think about this story. Now that schools out, I think I might have more time for this story. I understand if your angry with me and I'll try my best to make it up to you readers. Thank you and please review!**


End file.
